


Daddy can fuck you better

by maddie_55



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Riding, bottom!Luke, jealous!ashton, jock!ashton, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_55/pseuds/maddie_55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke’s finger tips brush over the hickey on his neck, and realized that to other people, they’re relationship must seem a little weird. But in all honestly, Luke loves it. He loves being owned by Ashton, loves when Ashton is rough with him. He also loves the sweet, caring, older brother Ashton who people at school don’t get to see much. He loves that right after Ashton fucks him hard; he can walk downstairs holding Luke hand lovingly, and ruffle his brother’s hair and talk to his sister about her favourite boy band at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy can fuck you better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut, so yeah it’s not going to be that great but I hope you like it. Helpful comments are appreciated but no need to be rude, if you don’t like it just stop reading it .Events in this fanfiction are all consensual, obviously I don’t know what the boys really like in relationships or whatever but in this story they are both happy in their relationship. If this stuff happens to you and you don’t feel safe or happy, please leave the relationship or get help. I know I made the high school/jocks super stereotypical please don’t hate me. Also I kind of have a thing for Ashton calling Luke baby don’t ask me why so I apologize in advance. Also there’s a bit of fluff at the end.

 “Hey, my pretty baby” Luke jumped a bit when his boyfriend, Ashton, came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. When he realized who is was, Luke relaxed and leaned back into Ashton’s chest and smiled.

“Good morning Ash. You’re going to class today, right?” Luke asked concerned, not caring that he most likely sounded like a mom.

“Yea, I don’t know. I guess I will since you want me too, but I better get a fucking blow job after school. You coming to mine? Harry wants to see you” Ashton says with his chin on Luke’s shoulder, looking into Luke’s small and messy locker.

“Or do you just want me to suck your dick?” Luke laughs while grabbing his binder.

“Oh my god, no Lukey. I want a good, hard fuck too!” Ashton teases, and Luke scoffs but lets out a chuckle in the end.

“Atta boy, Ash” Steven, one of Ash’s football team mates, lightly punches Ashton’s shoulder, “You gonna get some dick today, huh Luke?” another friend piped in. Luke rolls his eyes. He loves Ashton friends, he really does; they’re actually nice and funny and protective. But they’re still the jocks of the school, the most popular people. They always have attention on them. Until Ashton and Luke started dating, no one paid attention or even knew who Luke was. Even after all these months, he’s still not used to the attention. 

“Hell yeah he is” Ash loudly exclaimed, making a scene with his friends. People are looking now, in awe and worship, because no matter what they do, the football players are the most popular people in the school. Everyone loves them.

As if Luke wasn’t already embarrassed, Ashton grips his hipbones and thrusts his hips into against Luke’s ass, dry humping him. Gasps, whistles, and laughter erupt, coming from everyone in the halls.

Luke can feel his face heat up and turn red, and he tries to hide his face with his locker door. Luke wraps his fingers around Ashton’s wrists and attempts to pull them off of him, but he’s not strong enough. And instead of being a good boyfriend, Ashton and his jock friends in their stupid varsity jackets (okay, so Luke does where Ashton’s sometimes too but that’s beside the point) and their stupid cocky ‘we can do whatever we want’ attitude just continue to embarrass Luke and laugh and all this attention just wants to make Luke cry.

“Stop, I have to get to class” Luke shoves his shoulders into Ashton, and finally breaks free. He quickly rushed down the hallway with his head down, and his binders hugged tightly to his chest. He doesn’t look back to see but he’s sure Ashton is pissed.

He storms into his biology class just as the bell rings and slams down into his seat. Calum gives him a look, with his eyebrows raised and Luke just rolls his eyes.

“Ashton again?” Calum asks over the noise of notebooks and textbooks being opened. Luke opens his mouth but is silenced by the vibrating of his phone,

“Huh, what happened this time?” Calum now turned his voice to a whisper, as the lesson was beginning.

“He was just being a dick in front of his friends again” Luke said while looking through his new texts. All from Ashton. Surprise, surprise.

_From: Ashy <3 _

_sweetie wtf was that? we were just having some fun_

_From: Ashy <3_

_looks like my little princess will have to be punished after school, huh_

The last one peaks Luke’s interest, but he’s still pissed.

_To: Ashy <3_

_U know I don’t like when u do that, I don’t like attention_

_From: Ashy <3 _

_well why not? get used to it baby because youre beautiful_

That one makes Luke smile.

“Hey, did you finish the last question yet?” James, a boy who was actually quite nice to Luke, turned around.

Luke shots his head up in surprise and James just smiles.

“Guess not… who you texting?” He questions, placing his arms on Luke and Calum’s desk.

“His boyfriend” Calum chipped in, eyes never leaving his textbook.

“Ashton, huh? Can I be totally honest with you for a minute?” He asks with a nervous look.

“Uhm, sure, yea I guess” Luke scratches the back of his neck as a default response to being confronted.

“I think you’re too good for him” James says, shrugging his shoulders casually. Luke blinks and stays silent for a few moments, not knowing how to respond.

“Why would you think that?” Finally comes out, and now Calum’s attention is focused on the conversation.

“I see how he treats you, I see the bruises and hickeys. He treats you like a piece of meat. Like he owns you. I don’t know, you could do better is all I’m saying” His eyes flick from the hickey on Luke’s neck to his eyes.

Luke’s finger tips brush over the hickey on his neck, and realized that to other people, they’re relationship must seem a little weird. But in all honestly, Luke loves it. He loves being owned by Ashton, loves when Ashton is rough with him. He also loves the sweet, caring, older brother Ashton who people at school don’t get to see much. He loves that right after Ashton fucks him hard; he can walk downstairs holding Luke hand lovingly, and ruffle his brother’s hair and talk to his sister about her favourite boy band at the moment.

“I’m fine, and Ashton’s actually really sweet. It’s okay” Luke smiles at James for reassurance, and goes back to his text book.

After a very uncomfortable, awkward bio class, the bell rings and class is over. Luke hesitantly puts his books away, and slowly heads to his next class.

“I’ll walk with you” James jogs to catch up to Luke, and starts walking incredibly close to him. Luke does get nervous, knowing that Ashton will get jealous, and he’s already in for it, so this will just add fuel to the fire. However, Ashton did embarrass him, and Luke’s pissed too. So he lets James’s arm rub up against his.

Sure enough, Ashton is leaning against the doorway to Luke’s class and even though he’s at the end of the hallway Luke can see he’s super pissed. James takes notice too.

“I could be someone you deserve, I’d be a better boyfriend than him” James whispers into Luke’s ear, his warm lips touching Luke’s skin.

Luke’s eyes flick up and Ashton is already stomping down the hallway, everyone moving out of his way.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ashton screams down the hallway, "get the fuck away from him right now" 

Luke yanked his arm out of James' arm, only to have him grip it tightly again. 

"Can you fucking hear me? I said fuck off before I beat the shit out of you" Ashton growled, fists curling into balls. 

"Look, Luke deserves someone else, not y-" James is cut off by Ashton's fist hitting his face. Luke yelps and jumps back. 

"Ash, don't hurt him" Luke tries to step back in but he's stuck. Guilt over washes him and it seems as if his shoes are glued to the ground. 

"No one takes you away from me" Ashton spits out before turning back to James and delivering another punch, causing James to fall back. Ashton falls to his knees and holds him down. 

"Ashton, please" Luke's voice breaks. Ashton stops breathing for a few seconds and then slowly stands up. He looks into Luke’s eyes and Luke silently says “please stop” and he does. He sighs and walks over to Luke, grabbing his forearm tightly.

“I only stopped for him,” Ashton looks down at James, pointing at Luke, “Next time, you won’t be so lucky”

Ashton then proceeds to drag Luke through the school, and although people look, no one says anything or tries to stop him.  Finally, Luke is pulled into Ash’s car, and is thrown in the back seat.

“Daddy, I have to go to third period…”Luke attempts, trying to get up on his elbows. He always calls Ashton daddy when they’re alone, because he knows how hot Ashton thinks it is. Maybe Ashton will be less pissed and let him go.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you went to be a whore in front of everyone”

“Dammit, Ash. I didn’t even do anything! He was just walking me to class…” Luke raises his voice in frustration. He adores Ashton, but sometimes he gets worked up over the littlest things.

“Don’t even play that shit with me, Luke! I know your intentions may be pure, but others aren’t. The way he looks at you? Wanna know why it scares me? Because I look at you like that too!” Ashton yells, his voice breaking at the last sentence.

“Oh daddy, you know I’d never…” Luke doesn’t get to finish.

“Oh course you wouldn’t. Because no one can fuck you as good as your daddy, right baby?” And Luke nods vigorously.

“That’s my good boy” Ashton says while roughly tugging Luke’s tight jeans down, then moving to his own. Luke takes his own shirt off while Ashton works on his. When his older boyfriend’s shirt comes off, he sits there and admires for a moment. All those football practices and work outs definitely paid off. Ashton notices Luke staring (everyone stares at him shirtless) and smiles before pouncing on Luke.

“Suck, I don’t have any lube in here” Ashton pushes his three fingers into Luke’s warm mouth, the younger boy obediently hollows out his cheeks and swirls his tongue around his fingers. Ashton starts to push his fingers in and out of Luke’s mouth, his tongue slightly sticking out in the corner of his mouth, smirking.

Once his fingers are covered in spit, he pulls them out and motions Luke to get on his lap. Luke scrambles to get on his lap, and Ashton laughs at his eagerness.  Ashton doesn’t break eye contact when he inserts his first finger into Luke, and he sees Luke’s eyes widen. Ashton decides to insert another finger and this time Luke shuts his eyes and yelps.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers” Ashton commands, and Luke doesn’t have to be told twice. He immediately starts lifting himself up, and sinks back down again on his boyfriend’s long fingers.

Only after a few moments, Ashton pulls his fingers out so only the tips are in Luke, and slowly moves his fingers in a circular motion. Luke whines out in short, loud breaths.

“Shit, obviously he didn’t fuck you though, you’re too fucking tight” Ashton squeezes Luke’s ass. He then replaces his fingers with the tip of his dick and throws his head against the headrest, his neck vibrating from moaning.

Luke bites his bottom lip and gasps as he slowly sinks all the way down on Ashton's dick. His eyes squeeze shut and his nose crinkles up in pain and shock. Ashton’s thick cock makes Luke gasp loudly and he feels like he’s being ripped in half.

"Fuck baby, you're so fucking tight" Ashton moans and digs his fingers into Luke's hip bones. 

Luke squeezes the headrest and stays still for a while, trying to get used to the feeling.  Sometimes he can get used to it pretty quickly, but times like this when Ashton doesn’t prep him properly, it’s harder to adjust.

"It's only you" Luke whispers against Ashton's lip before moving up again.

"It better fucking be. If anyone puts their hands on you..." Ashton brings his mouth to Luke's neck, "I'll cut them off" He growls while biting Luke's neck, wanting to make it purple and bleeding for everyone to see. He knows some people make remarks about the marks always left on Luke's neck, bruises on his hips, and bite marks on his thighs. Just like people talk about the scratch marks on Ashton's back. 

"I -swear-to-god" Ashton roughly pushed Luke downward after each word, causing Luke to already become a sobbing mess. 

"Please daddy, I'm still sore from yesterday..." Luke whimpers into Ashton's broad shoulder, squeezing the headrest until his knuckles turn white. 

"Oh you're sore, huh?" Ashton teases, making sure to thrust up into Luke harshly, "maybe you should've thought about that before you fucking touched another boy. Who made you so sore sweetie?" Ashton says while continuing to push Luke up and down, and uses one hand to run his fingers through Luke's hair. 

"Y-you daddy" Luke whimpers, tears falling from his eyes. 

"That's right. My baby is sore from the fucking daddy gave him last night" Ashton whispers in Luke's ear, while Luke uses the headrest to help bring himself back up and down again.

 “Fuck, you ride me so good baby” Ashton moans, pushing Luke harshly down into his lap, causing Luke to whine loudly. Luke uses his thighs to push himself up and down faster, along with Ashton’s guidance. It isn’t long until Luke is a moaning mess because Ashton keeps hitting _that spot_ and it’s driving him insane.

“You should see how beautiful you are right now, sweetheart. So fucking hot. Maybe I should film you one time, so others can see how pretty you are” Ashton looks up at Luke with hungry eyes and messy hair, and Luke knows that even if he did film them fucking, he’d never show another living soul. Ashton is too possessive of him, they both know that.

“Daddy” Luke sobs, linking his fingers around the back of Ashton’s neck, continually bouncing up and down.

“That’s right. I’m your daddy, and you’re my baby. Only mine, do you understand that?” Ashton grips Luke’s face with one hand, forcing his head to stay still and look at him.

“Y-yes” Luke chokes out. With every breathy word Ashton says, he’s getting closer and closer. Not to mention, Ashton keeps hitting his prostate, causing Luke to become nothing more than a moaning mess.

“Yes what?” Ashton makes Luke to stop by forcing his hips still and making him unable to move back up. Luke is so close, and he’s desperate for movement. Riding Ashton is a special treat, because Ashton usually has him ‘face down, ass up’ (as Ash likes to say that’s what whores deserve) so he definitely doesn’t want to waste any time.

“Yes daddy, only yours” Luke cries, attempting to lift his hips back up again. Ashton just smacks him across the face, and Luke stays still.

“You know that daddy is in control, and I decide what you do. Now you can start fucking yourself on my dick” Ashton keeps his hold on Luke’s hips but loosens his grip so the younger boy can move.

Luke lifts himself up and slowly moves back down again, rolling his hips. He knows this drives Ashton wild, and he almost smirks when he hears a low groan come out of Ashton.

Ashton’s large hands splay over Luke’s ass, and shoves Luke forward each time he lowers himself back down on Ashton’s hard cock. Due to the quick, harsh movements, Luke’s erection smacks his stomach with each thrust.

“You’ve got fucking nerve, Hemmings. Letting someone else touch you, as if you weren’t mine” Ashton says in breathy moans. He then pinches Luke’s ass, causing a squeak of pain to come from Luke.

“But shit, I’m glad you’re a naughty little boy, because then I get to punish you…” Ashton says, starting as a chuckle and ending as a moan, “fuck, I’m gonna fucking cum”

“Cum in me, daddy. _Please_. My body is all yours, take it” Luke doesn’t miss a beat, while shaking violently, nails digging into Ashton’s shoulders. With Luke’s moans, and tight heat, and him talking like that, Ashton doesn’t stand a chance.

And soon enough, Luke can feel a hot substance flow into his body and it turns him on even more. His dick gets even harder and he knows he won’t last much longer either.

Ashton’s still riding out his orgasm and his cum is dripping out of Luke onto his thighs and car seat. He doesn’t care, and deeply breaths in and out, trying to regain himself.

Ashton feels a loss of warmth on his shoulder, and snaps his eyes open. He is met with Luke biting his lip and touching himself.

“No baby, you’re going to cum untouched” Ashton snaps, grabbing Luke’s face with one hand and leaving it there.

And more sooner than later, Luke can’t stop moaning and his eyes are rolling to the back of his head, and Ashton knows he’s close. Ashton delivers some quick, sharp thrusts while bringing Luke’s face close to his and harshly kisses Luke.

Luke stops kissing back, his lips are parted against Ashton’s, and he gasps quickly for a few moments. Luke lets out a loud cry while streams of cum are released from his dick, and Ashton wishes James was here to see this.

Luke falls onto Ashton, and Ashton wraps Luke into his arms and lays them down on his back seat. It’s small and a bit squishy and not that comfortable but it’ll do. Their legs, both covered in cum and sweat, are intertwined. Ashton wraps his arms around his younger boyfriend’s waist and pulls him closer.

“I can’t stay for long, someone will see us. And I have to go to last period…” Luke says quietly, exhaustion apparent in his weak voice.

“I don’t think so sweetie, you’re staying with me” Ashton smiles into the back of Luke’s shoulder, and closes his eyes.

“Whatever. When I fail, I’ll blame you” Luke huffs, but snuggles back into Ashton’s chest. Ashton giggles but then quickly becomes silent.

“I don’t know why you stay with me sometimes; you could do so much better. Why you chose me, I’ll never know” Ashton rubs his thumb in circular motions on Luke’s bruised hipbones.

“Of course I chose you, it had to be you. I’m glad it was you” Luke replies, and Ashton shakes his head but smile’s so big his face hurts.

 _Yeah,_ Ashton thinks, _so am I._

 


End file.
